itshfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkest Hour
"The Darkest Hour" is the 13th episode in the first arc of Into the Shadows and the 13th episode overall in the series. Synopsis The team struggles after a great loss. Plot The episode begins with Alex explaining what has happened since Look Out Lookout!. He explains that it took the team almost an entire week to recover from the explosion of The Lookout. He explains that the place is completely gone, and they had to return to the Academy, which was also no good. It then flashes back to Yukon and Black Magic talking in his dream. Black Magic begins to explain how she can help him, but realizes Rune is about to unleash the explosion, and she's not ready yet. It then returns to Alex talking, explaining how they had nowhere to go, and they kept getting attacked. It then returns to Black Magic and Yukon, and Yukon is wondering what's happening. It flashes back again, and Alex states how they lost they're home, they're only protection. It then flashes back to Black Magic, realizing it's too late, and she can't help Yukon. It goes back to Alex stating how they lost they're own leader, confirming Yukon's death. It flashes back to the dream one more time, where Yukon is afraid. It then returns to Alex, asking where they go now. It then returns to present day with the team stranded. Darkstar says how they have nowhere left to run. Rune is inside his ship, taunting them and saying how he finally has a chance to destroy them. Hippo says how he won't, and that he can't, and says he's worthless. Rune laughs at this and asks Condor if he heard him. He then taunts Hippo and says how he's weak and powerless. He says he's the ruler of the Overworld now, and then he summons a net from the ship, and captures the team, and leaves it in a blackout. The blackout returns with Alex inside a cage, and Rune waiting for him to wake up. Alex's grunts at the sight of Rune there. Rune laughs, and starts talking about how they are both Gem Warriors, and believes they are weak. He then taunts Alex about how they weren't able to protect Yukon and The Lookout, and continues to say he's weak. Rune continues on to try and distract Alex and how he doesn't care if they are supposed to find The Legends, because they'll never get him on their side. Alex is then confused about the topic of Gem Warriors. Rune accuses Alex that he is acting about not knowing what they are, since he is one himself. Alex then states how he thought he was only a Trap Master, only to be stopped by Rune, saying that Trap Masters aren't real and continues in failed attempts to taunt Alex again. He then realizes that Alex is of no use to him, as he doesn't know anything about the Gem Warriors, and floats away irritatedly. After he leaves, Alex realizes he can just break the cage down, and does so. He leaps down from the ledge, only to be greeted by Condor. He assumes that Alex wasn't expecting to see him, in which he was. Alex quickly charges at Condor with his shield, initiating a fight. Condor attempts to call out Rune, but is continued to be attacked by Alex, who says he's weak for calling out for help. Condor states he wasn't, and while Alex is charging at him, he pushes him back with his cannon. Alex then says he isn't giving up, but Condor is frustrated and tries to escape since he's wasting his time, but is grabbed by Alex and thrown into the same cage that held him. He knows that Condor will be able to escape, but he wants to keep him trapped for as long as he needs. Alex then finds Atarah and says he'll get her out of the cage she's trapped in, but says she's tried already, and asks how he got out. Alex says that they were dumb enough to give them their weapons still, and the ceilings opened. Atarah then says that her weapons aren't strong enough to break down the cage. Alex then breaks it down for her, but there is no time to celebrate as Atarah is in a rush to save the rest of the team. The two rush off to find them. The team is now reunited, and Alex is giving the team some kind of pep talk, but is interrupted by Rune. He states he gets to watch the team fall to their ultimate doom with a new trap. Alex is confused, but immediately gets his answer as the hatch under the team opens up, and they are all dropped from the ship. He says the drop was unpleasant, and proceeds to say something else until he is interrupted again, by a laugh from Hurricane, who is now turned into a gold and blue color palette. Features Characters *Alex *Atarah *Darkstar *Crow *Yukon (dream flashback) *Clobber *Derrick *Daphne *Dylan *Condor *Rune *Hippo *Black Magic (dream flashback) *Roserita *Techno *Hurricane *Minor Characters **Skylar **Blizzard **Ruby **Stardust **Inferno **Vanille **Skull **Crash **Volcano Locations *Skylander Academy (mentioned) *The Lookout (inside, dream flashback and mentioned) *Wilderness *Rune's Ship Objects *Rune's Ship Music *Empire of Ice *Lost Imaginite Mines *Flying Dragon Path (Cursed Tiki Temple) *Rat Hole Trivia *This was the first episode to release a preview *It was nearly a year before this episode was going to air after Look Out Lookout! *It was the first episode in 2017. *It is likely a continuation of The Darkest Hour Begins. *The episode released early on May 28th instead of June 2nd, as May 28th was the 1 year anniversary for Into the Shadows. Transcript You can view the episodes transcript here. Gallery TBA Episode Link Other